The present invention relates generally to management of virtual machines (VMs), and more specifically, to a method for balancing VM loads between hardware platforms with common contiguous memory regions.
Providers of cloud computing have the competing tasks of providing desired performance for consumers or end users while also efficiently allocating the resources used to provide services to consumers. The resources may be dynamically allocated by the provider to help achieve these goals. Accordingly, a hardware platform may host a plurality of VMs, with each VM corresponding to a consumer. Efficient use of the hardware platform resources dictates that the provider place as many VMs on the platform as possible without compromising the consumer's use of the VM and experience. It may be desirable to move or migrate a VM from one hardware platform to another to ensure that the customer is not adversely affected by changes in resources for the VMs.